Garganta seca y una promesa manchada de sangre
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Somos medios hermanos, desde que nacimos supimos que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, a los 7 años nos prometimos amor eterno...pero luego de aquel accidente yo morí y mi garganta tan seca solo suplica por tu sangre, volví por mi el amor que te tenia o simplemente fue por que eres mi presa?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Vampiros, Chupasangre, Muertos vivientes, Demonios… De todas esas formas son nombrados seres los cuales se ven como personas hermosas eh inteligentes, los cuales en las noches absorben la energía o mejor dicho sangre de sus víctimas, son seres inmortales los cuales permanecen solos toda la eternidad. También se dice que si eres mordido por un pura sangre te convertirás en un vampiro y serás su esclavo por toda la eternidad. Claro hay mitos los cuales dicen que se puede matar a un vampiro clavándole una estaca en el corazón (¿_Pero que ser vivo no se muere si le entierras algo en el corazón?_) oh que huyen si les muestras una cruz o tienes puesto ajo… pero bueno no diremos que son falsas pero no son completamente verdaderas.

Esta historia gira en torno a 2 niños, los cuales eran hermanastros compartiendo una misma madre. El mayor Natsume tenía apenas ahora 7 años y la menor Mikan solo tenía 5, todo el mundo decía que eran los niños más lindos que habían visto, además que a pesar de su corta edad ambos eran muy inteligentes tanto que se pensaba que eran superdotados. Pero ya se lo que están pensando "¿ambos son vampiros cierto?" pues veamos si tienen razón o no…

¡WAAAAAAAAAA! – Se escuchaba el grito chillón de una pequeña castaña mientras un azabache de ojos rojos tenía en sus manos una pequeña oruga – ¡MAMÁ SALVAME! – Volvió a gritar la pequeña al ver como el chiquitito maliciosamente acercaba la oruga al rostro de ella.

De la casa salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, pero de una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, rápidamente la mujer tomo de la oreja al chiquitín, pellizcándolo y logrando que lanzara aquella oruga.

Por dios Natsume ¿Por qué le haces esas cosas a tu hermana si sabes que al único insecto que le teme son las orugas? – Le preguntaba en forma de reprimenda mientras la pequeña Mikan se limpiaba las lágrimas.

El chico llamado Natsume solo susurro un "hmp" mirando a otro lado ignorando a su madre, pero con los ojos un poco con lágrimas por el pellizco que le habían hecho. La mujer sin entender por qué su hijo había hecho aquello si siempre defendía y cuidaba a su hermanita, cuando de repente apareció un pequeño niño de como la edad de Natsume, pero este tenía ojos azules como el cielo y un cabello completamente rubio realmente parecía un muñequito.

¿Estás bien Sakura? te escuche gritar desde mi casa – Pregunto el chico preocupado mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña, pero en el momento que la chiquita lo miro a los ojos este se sonrojo.

Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Ruka-pyon jeje – Le respondía la pequeñita Mikan mientras mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, cosa que logro que el rubio se sonrojara aún más.

La madre de Mikan miraba atentamente todo lo que pasaba, era obvio que aquel muchachito se había enamorado perdidamente de su hija pero algo a ella le causo gracia y fue ahí cuando entendió la razón por la cual su lindo hijito había hecho aquello.

Natsume si estas celoso de Ruka y te portas de esa manera con Mikan, ella te terminara odiando y se quedara con aquel muchachito – Le susurró al oído a su hijo el cual miraba lleno de rencor y celos aquella escena, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo que su madre, la miro enojado.

Pero si ella es mía por derecho, ella nació para ser mía, no debería acercarse a otros chicos… juro que golpeare tan fuerte a ese niño que toda su cara bonita quedara deforme – Susurro lo último mientras apretaba sus puños y volvía a mirar la escena en la cual se encontraba su hermana y aquel niño.

Aquello le causo una gracia enorme a su madre ya que de alguna forma le recordaba como ella había sido con su padre, al parecer Natsume había heredado aquel sentimiento de posesividad, pero aun que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hijo había dicho, no podía dejar que se metiera en problemas golpeando a ese niño así que lo tomo en brazos y sin que su hermanita se diera cuenta se lo llevo a la casa para que hablaran.

No puedes hacer eso Natsume, aquel niño simplemente siente lo mismo que tu – Le decía su madre mientras veía como su hijo con una expresión para ella muy tierna inflaba sus mejillas en forma de rabieta – Pero…si lo que quieres es que ella entienda que es solo tuya… - Le dijo en forma de susurro tomando el interés completo de su hijo.

Ella se levantó del sofá y fue rápidamente a su habitación para de uno de sus cofres sacar un collar el cual tenía una piedra completamente redonda y liza, el cual se lo entrego a Natsume.

¿Qué es esto mami? – Le preguntaba inocentemente su hijo mientras tomaba el collar de tal forma que aquella hermosa piedra flotaba.

Es una piedra lunar Natsume, la conseguí hace mucho tiempo en un país lejano, dicen que cuando un hombre se la da a la mujer que ama y esta lo acepta, estarán juntos por toda la eternidad y su amor jamás dejara de existir ya que la luna les da su bendición – Le explicaba su madre recordando el tiempo en el cual había conocido al papá de Mikan y este le había dado aquel collar.

Natsume sonrojado al escuchar la leyenda, la apretó contra su pecho y decidido miro a su mamá, la cual había entendido que su hijo tomo una buena decisión.

Me le declarare a Mikan y le pediré que se case conmigo – Dijo decidido y un poco sonrojado, cosa que le causo ternura a su madre, pero lo último que dijo la sorprendió y solo se rio un poco ya que aquella expresión era la misma que el padre de Natsume había tenido cuando estaba en una cantina con sus amigos sin darse cuenta que ella estaba escuchando.

Ok da tu mejor esfuerzo yo te estaré apoyando – Le decía su madre mientras lo abrazaba y este le correspondía.

Muchas gracias mami, te amo muchísimo, pero no tanto como a Mikan ¿eh? – Le decía Natsume mientras la seguía abrazando cosa que le causó mucha gracia a su madre.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar a las luchas mientras se morían de la risa, sin darse cuenta que Mikan había escuchado todo lo que dijeron escondida atrás de una mesa. Natsume corrió rápidamente a su habitación para prepararse, por lo que su madre suspirando camino a aquella mesa ya que sabía que su hijita estaba ahí escondida. Pero fue su sorpresa al encontrarla tan sonrojada como un tomate, por lo que se rio un poco.

Mikan cuantas veces te eh dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es malo – Le reprendía su madre mientras hablaba bajito para que Natsume no la escuchara.

La pequeña solo bajo la cabeza aceptando la reprimenda que le había dado su madre, pero esta rápidamente se sentó a su lado y la hizo que la mirara a sus ojos.

¿Tu sientes lo mismo que el cierto Mikan? – Le pregunto su madre ya conociendo la respuesta de su hija

Claro que si… desde que era una bebe eh estado enamorada de mi hermano, pensé que estaba mal y por eso me eh alejado un poco de el – Decía mientras agachaba la cabeza lloriqueando un poco pero aún seguía sonrojada, eso le había recordado tanto a ella cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada del padre de Mikan.

Su madre un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta lo parecidas que eran ella y su hija, tomo de su bolsillo una pulsera la cual tenía distintos tipos de piedras pero todas en una tonalidad roja, tomo la pequeña manita de su hija y se la dio.

Mikan está pulsera se la di a tu padre cuando nos conocimos, tiene piedras las cuales en su interior contienen magma, me dijeron que cuando se la das al hombre del cual realmente estas enamorada, la pasión y el amor que sientes por aquel hombre sera transmitido por estas piedras y jamás se apagara como el magma que reside aquí – Le contaba su madre, por lo que Mikan se sonrojo y asintió repetidas veces, aquello nuevamente le causo gracia ya que esa forma de asentir era de su padre, entonces ella tomo de la nuca a Mikan y la abrazo para susurrarle – Hay hijita mía sé que la decisión que tomes ahora será fundamental para que quieras seguir viviendo, es por eso que si aceptas a Natsume debe ser porque de verdad quieres con todo tu corazón estar con el para la eternidad – Le susurraba mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello.

Mikan sin entender a lo que se refería su madre, simplemente volvió a asentir 3 veces y le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias, mientras rápidamente corría a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas y así verse muy bonita. Mientras en la entrada la madre de ambos niños suspiraba mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos cubriéndoselos.

Mi pequeña Mikan, por mi culpa y la de tu padre…por culpa de nuestra sangre, sufrirás tanto de aquí en adelante, de verdad perdón… perdóname hija – Susurraba mientras una pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.

La tarde llego y el padre de Natsume volvió a casa, todos cenaron juntos pero algo le parecía extraño a la madre, sus hijos trataban de evitarse las miradas y cada vez que se pasaban a rozar ambos se sonrojaban furiosamente, realmente ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos, pero una llamada interrumpió la cena, el padre de Natsume corrió a tomar la llamada y al escuchar quien era solamente suspiro.

Yuuka es Yukihara – Hablo molesto el padre de Natsume mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Yuuka su esposa.

¿Mi papá? – Se preguntaba curiosa la chica, ya que su padre estaba de viaje por el mundo y por eso estaba de alojada en la casa de Natsume

Hmm… ok, hoy en la noche partiremos allá… aja… está bien – Fueron las respuestas que la familia lograba escuchar.

Por los viajes del Yuki (El padre de Mikan), Yuuka decidió volver con su ex esposo (El papá de Natsume) y se lleva a Mikan con ella, pero cuando Yuki volvía de sus viajes generalmente le pedía de que si podía llevar a Mikan de vuelta con el para verla y pasar tiempo junto a ella. De repente todos notan como Yuuka corta el teléfono y al notar que todos estaban curiosos, ella se acerca a Mikan y le hace cariño en la cabeza.

Tu padre volvió de América y quiere pasar un tiempo contigo, hoy a las 11 pm iremos a su casa ¿ok? – Le informaba mientras le daba un leve beso en la frente y poniendo muy feliz a Mikan.

¿¡Papi volvió?! Wiiiiii – Gritaba felizmente Mikan, pero Natsume golpeo la mesa y un poco enojado miro a su madre.

Mi… Mikan… ¡no se ira! – Grito para luego tomar a Mikan de la mano y salir de la casa "huyendo"

¡NATSUME! – Grito su padre, pero Yuuka lo paro dándole a entender que era mejor dejarlos solos en aquel momento.

Natsume llevaba de la mano a Mikan, mientras ya habían corrido casi 10 calles, él no quería que se llevaran a Mikan ya que aun no se le declaraba, así que simplemente no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento solamente no quería que se fuera. Ambos llegaron al bosque donde siempre jugaban y en medio del claro muriendo de cansados se detuvieron a descansar.

Natsume… tu papá te grito… van a estar enojados cuando volvamos – Le decía jadeante Mikan, mientras sudando miraba preocupada a Natsume

No…no vamos a volver… si volvemos te llevaran lejos de mi… - Susurro mientras apretaba sus puños y al ver aquello Mikan rápidamente lo abrazo, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

Aun que me vaya… yo volveré te lo prometo, somos hermanos… después de todo – Susurro las últimas palabras un poco triste ya que simplemente quería calmarlo.

Natsume molesto por las palabras de Mikan "somos hermanos", rápidamente la tomo por los brazos y la aventó en el pasto justo debajo de él, muy sonrojado.

Y...yo no te veo como una hermana… Mikan yo… ¡YO TE AMO! – Grito mientras cerraba los ojos por la vergüenza y sentía como toda su cara ardía, pero debía seguir aun que se muriera por la vergüenza – Yo eh estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi en el hospital cuando naciste, no sé por qué pero siempre que pienso en ti mi corazón late como loco, por eso cuando hoy te vi jugar con Ruka… me puse muy celoso, porque… ¡tú solo eres mía naciste para mí! – Grito de nuevo siendo posesivo, por lo que recordó lo que le había dicho su madre anteriormente

"_si te portas de esa manera con Mikan, ella te terminara odiando" _la voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza, por lo que rápidamente se trató de disculpar, pero justo en aquel momento Mikan lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Yo pensé que era la única que estaba enamorada de mi hermano… Natsume yo también te amo y muchísimo, Ruka-pyon es solo un amigo, es de ti de quien estoy enamorada - Le dijo Mikan mientras lo miraba demasiado sonrojada, tanto que Natsume llego a pensar que estaba mucho más sonrojada que el.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Natsume se sentó y dejo que Mikan también se sentara, saco de su bolsillo el collar con la piedra lunar y se lo puso a Mikan.

Mikan… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – Le pregunto decidido y un poco sonrojado, por lo que Mikan de la felicidad se puso a llorar un poco y saco del bolsillo de su vestidito la pulsera con piedras rojas.

Si Natsume y con este intercambio sera como si fueran anillos de boda – Le decía Mikan mientras le sonreía muy sonrojada y debajo de la luna, ambos se dieron y corto pero tierno besito.

Luego de un momento ambos decidieron volver a casa ya que suponían que sus padres estarían muy preocupados por eso, pero al llegar a casa encontraron a su madre esperándolos con toda una decoración como si fuera un casamiento, rápidamente ambos padres tomaron a sus hijos. A Mikan le pusieron un lindo vestidito blanco como si fuera una novia y a Natsume le pusieron su traje negro con la corbata roja. Debajo del pequeño viñedo que tenía el padre de Natsume en el patio trasero había un tipo de pedestal lleno de flores blancas.

Bueno estamos hoy reunidos en este matrimonio, entre la señorita Mikan Sakura Yukihara Izumi y Natsume Hyuuga Izumi – Decía el padre de Natsume mientras ambos chicos se miraban llenos de ternura – ¿Natsume prometes proteger, cuidar, sanar y sobre todo amar a Mikan? – Preguntaba mirando a Natsume el cual lo miro sonriendo.

Si prometo – Respondió para luego volver a ver a Mikan a los ojos

Y tu Mikan, ¿Prometes proteger, cuidar, salvar, pero sobre todo amar a Natsume? – Pregunto pero ahora sin que los pequeños lo notaran con un pequeño cambio en la típica oración.

Si prometo – Dijo inocentemente la pequeña mientras miraba a los ojos a Natsume.

Muy bien… - Susurro feliz el padre y la madre de los chicos – Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer – Termino de decir el padre de Natsume para que luego estos dos se dieran un abrazo en compensación por el típico beso ya que ya se lo habían dado.

Luego de eso cenaron todos juntos, pero Mikan comenzó a sentirse un poco extraña, Yuuka rápidamente noto el cambio de ánimo de Mikan y la tomo en brazos.

Bueno ya son las 10 pm, con Mikan nos iremos donde su padre… volveremos en 1 semana más – Susurro lo último un poco triste cosa que su esposo lo noto y preocupo un poco.

Natsume aun un poco triste ya que Mikan su ahora "esposa" se iba por una semana lejos de él, corrió al auto de su mamá para despedirla, pero cuando se acercó Mikan se sintió aún más extraña por lo que se metió dentro del auto y abrió la ventana.

¿Me prometes que volverás? – Le pregunto muy triste y ansioso Natsume, mientras tomaba de la mano a Mikan la cual le sonrió dulcemente

Te lo juro, volveré para que cuando crezcamos nos podamos casar de verdad – Le dijo para luego darle un pequeño peso en la mejilla.

El auto partió y ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Dejando a ambos hombres solos en aquella casa blanca y ahora adornada con flores. Pero… quien se hubiera imaginado que a las 11 pm de la noche un accidente iba a cambiar las vidas de todos, sobre todo de aquellos 2 pequeños.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola :D que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, la verdad no estaba muy segura si les iba a gustar pero me alegro que haya sido así, espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Natsume Pov (Sueño)**

- _Natsume _- Escuchaba la voz de una chica en la lejanía, mientras yo estaba acostado en un claro.

Me levante y comencé a seguir aquella voz que me llamaba, yo sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía y eso era lo más horrible de todo...por que sabía que esto no era nada más que un sueño y que lo que pasara de aquí en adelante nuevamente me haría recordar que paso aquel trágico día

- _Natsume ayúdame, tengo miedo... mi cuerpo esta frió.. _- Escuchaba aquello mientras me dirigía a la parte más plana del claro, en la cual la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba por completo.

- ¿¡Mikan eres tu cierto, donde estas?! - Comencé a gritar ya desesperado, no la podía encontrar...el mismo sueño de siempre

Claro, siempre tenia este sueño, escuchaba como Mikan me pedía ayuda pero yo jamas la encontraba y no la podía ayudar. Siempre tenia el mismo sueño.

Pero de repente algo extraño paso cuando vi mi cuerpo era el de cuando era pequeño y me di cuenta que estábamos en esa fría noche, la noche del accidente. Yo estaba en el comedor junto con mi papá viendo la televisión, pero yo solamente estaba mirando mi pulsera mientras pensaba en Mikan y deseaba con todo mi corazón que aquella semana pasara tan rápido como pudiera. De repente comenzó una tormenta y decidimos ir mejor a la cama ya que comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, eran las 2 am y de repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Mi padre bajo las escaleras y yo adormilado lo seguí ya que era muy extraño, pero cuando abrió la puerta...habían dos policías con caras de no traer para nada buenas noticias.

- ¿Usted es el señor Hyuuga? - Le pregunto a mi padre con la cabeza baja.

- Si soy yo, ¿que pasa? - Pregunto mi padre ya muy preocupado mientras yo los veía atrás del sofá.

El policía me miro y de una forma un tanto desagradable me miro con lastima, para luego hacerle una seña a mi papá de caminar un poco más afuera para decirle que era lo que pasaba. Me trate de acercar más pero justo en aquel momento un grito desgarrador de mi padre resonó por toda la casa.

- ¿¡MURIERON, AMBAS?! ESO...ESO NO PUEDE SER, USTED ESTA MINTIENDO! - Gritaba desesperado mi padre mientras golpeaba al policía en el torso.

Luego el policía tomo a mi padre por los hombros para tranquilizarlo y por primera vez vi a mi padre llorar de tal forma, ¿que había pasado?, ¿quienes habían muerto?, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor pero por el ambiente sabia que no era para nada bueno. Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que paso... un escalofrió me recorrió por completo y la pulsera que me unía con Mikan...se rompió.

- Natsume...mamá y Mikan-chan, ya no volverán nunca más a casa... tuvieron un accidente en el auto de mami y ambas...ambas... ya no están aquí...murieron - Susurro mi padre para luego abrazarme.

Aquello era imposible, no podía ser verdad por que Mikan me prometió que volvería, ella me lo juro... mi papá solo me estaba jugando una broma con mamá como siempre, ellas volverían en 1 semana más, pero a pesar que sabía que era una broma mis lagrimas y los gritos de mi alma comenzaron a salir...

Cuando volví a darme cuenta de nuevo estaba en el claro, en mi tamaño normal llorando nuevamente, necesitaba encontrar a Mikan este sueño no iba a terminar como siempre. Pero sin que me diera cuenta en el final del claro estaba la sombre de una chica y cuando se dio vuelta un enorme escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

- _Natsume... tengo tanta sed... dame, dame tu sangre _- Escuche mientras me quedaba hipnotizaba por unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre y tan fríos como el hielo.

- Mi...Mikan...- No podía ser cierto.

**Fin del Sueño**

** - **Natsume hijo tranquilo, tranquilo - Escuchaba a mi padre mientras me abrazaba y me tranquilizaba.

Mis cara estaba completamente mojada por lo cual debía estar sudando, mis ojos estaban hinchando por lo cual debí haber llorado. Esto ya era algo completamente natural justo en esta época del año... después de todo han pasado 10 años desde entonces y hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Mikan y mi madre.

- Lo siento papá...tuve una horrible pesadilla - Le susurre mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba mis puños...aquella chica no podía ser Mikan.

- Si tranquilo, es comprensible yo igual tuve una pesadilla con tu madre y Mikan-chan... - Dijo mi padre mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y eso me lograba tranquilizar un poco - Hoy me acompañaras al cementerio a dejarles flores? - Me pregunto mientras se levantaba de mi cama.

- No papá...lo siento - Le dije mientras lo miraba preocupado pero el solo suspiro, desde aquella vez que se la pasa suspirando y más por esta fecha.

- Esta bien - Dijo antes de retirarse de mi habitación.

Oh perdón no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Natsume Hyuuga Izumi, tengo 17 años en una semana más cumplo 18, mido alrededor de 1,80, soy el mejor en mi clase y también soy el más popular pero realmente no me importa. Luego del accidente de Mikan me hice muy amigo de Ruka Nogi aquel chico de cara bonita que estaba enamorado de Mikan, ah sido el único que me ah acompañado en mis peores momentos. Ahora mismo vivo solo con mi padre en un departamento cerca a mi instituto por que ya no podíamos soportar estar en aquella casa que solamente nos traería recuerdos que ahora no eran nada más que dolorosos recuerdos.

Antes de salir del departamento vi rápidamente si mi pulsera estaba en mi muñeca, ya que desde aquel día justamente estos días siempre se cae y este es el único recuerdo que tengo de Mikan. Salí y decidí ir por el camino más largo al colegio pero cuando justo pase por el bosque me encontré con una señora un tanto extraña pero de alguna forma familiar...

- Jovencito, no andes por este bosque ¿acaso no has oído los rumores? una bestia de ojos sangre anda rondando, mientras roba almas - Me decía mientras apuntaba hacia el claro y rápidamente recordé el extraño sueño que tuve - Ten mucho cuidado... - Me susurro antes de irse y desaparecer.

- No puede ser... - Susurre mientras miraba y me acercaba poco a poco a aquel bosque ya tan conocido por mi y por... - Mikan...-Su nombre aun que no lo quisiera salio de mis labios, pero justo entonces.

-NATSUMEEEEE - Escuche aquel grito de niña que tanto conocía - Moooo no me esperaste! - Me decía entre jadeos un chico de ojos celestes cielo y cabellos tan rubios como el oro

- Nunca te dije que te iria a buscar todos los días, ni que fueras mi novia Ruka - Le dije un poco molesto, para luego comenzar a caminar.

El me siguio y como siempre hablamos de puras tonterías, pero las palabras de aquella anciana resonaban en mi cabeza y al mismo tiempo el sueño que tuve el día de hoy. Todas esas cosas no parecían ser una simple coincidencia, pero era imposible Mikan...ella...había muerto en aquel incidente junto a mi madre.

- Natsume oyeeeeeeee - Escuche a Ruka y me salí de mis pensamientos - Moooo... te estaba diciendo que el día de mañana vendrá una estudiante nueva de Italia, creo que solo vendra a nuestro colegio como por 3 meses eso si, su padre es dueño de una gran empresa por lo que eh oído y siempre se van de país en país, me han dicho que es una preciosidad que lo más probable era que fuera una modelo, pero también me han dicho que... es la primera vez que sale a la luz publica - Me contaba Ruka sorprendiéndome en verdad, una chica rica de 17 años que nunca había salido a la luz? eso realmente era muy raro.

- Hm como si me importara - Dije obviamente mostrando desinterés aun que la verdad estaba bastante interesado, así que quería saber aun que sea un poquito más antes de escuchar a mi club de fans gritar como locas - ¿Acaso alguien así ira a nuestro salón? - Le pregunte como si estuviera molesto para aparentar que eso me seria una gran molestia aun que no fuera así.

- Si pero lo más extraño es que apenas tiene 15 - Me dijo sorprendido y claro que era para sorprenderse yo también ni siquiera lo pude ocultar - Al parecer la adelantaron por que es una super dotada en todas las materias, un genio en las artes y hasta ahora una de las mejores deportistas que han habido, oi que le pidieron participar en las olimpiadas pero ella se negó rotundamente - Me explicaba mientras seguíamos caminando, esa chica realmente parecía de otro mundo - Pero extrañamente dicen que en lo mejor que se le da es en trepar árboles...un tanto extraño no crees? - Me dijo, pero aquello me hizo volver al pasado.

**Flash Back**

- Moooo... Mikan espera un poco, no puedo trepar tan rápido como tu - Le decía a mi hermanita mientras subíamos a uno de los árboles más altos del bosque, claramente ella ya estaba en la copa.

-Eres un lento Natsume no se como te puedes tardar tanto jeje - Se reía mientras miraba el cielo - Rápido apresúrate el sol ya esta por esconderse - Me decía emocionada mientras tomaba mi mano haciéndome sonrojar un poco, pero ayudandome a subir.

- Realmente... si hubieran olimpiadas de subir árboles tu ganarías por lejos jajajajajja -

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- **Natsume? ¿estas bien? - Oí la voz de Ruka sacándome de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba temblando, por lo que rápidamente me tranquilice

-Si no hay ningún problema...rápido oh llegaremos tarde - Le dije mientras seguíamos hablando de otros temas.

El día paso y fue tan monótono como siempre, pero algo no salia de mi cabeza ¿por que recordé aquello?, solo por que la chica nueva supiera trepar bien los árboles y de inmediato recuerdo a Mikan. Realmente debe ser por algo...o tal vez solo es la tristeza de mis pasado que me hace recordar todas esas cosas por simples hechos que hicimos de pequeños, tal vez lo mejor sera que si vaya a ver su tumba...

-¿No iras a tu casa? - Me preguntaba Ruka, ya eran las 9 de la noche ya que había ido a su casa antes a pasar el rato.

- No...tengo que ir a un lugar antes, si llama mi papá le dices que estoy en el baño y que voy enseguida a casa ok? que no me sentía muy bien o que se yo, inventa algo por favor - Le dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta de cuero ya que comenzaba a helar a esas horas de la noche.

-Esta bien... pero cuídate - Me dijo preocupado antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Realmente odiaba este día, tanto Ruka como mi padre se preocupaban de sobremanera por mi ya que obviamente ambos sabían que este día me afectaba sobre todo a mi. Mientras caminaba al cementerio una débil llovizna comenzó a caer pero lo más probable es que muy pronto se transformara en una tormenta...extrañamente siempre en este día habían tormentas, aun que la ciudad nunca había buen clima y menos ahora en invierno. Este día se volvia más oscuro que cualquiera.

Las puertas del cementerio estaban abiertas, aquel lúgubre y triste lugar parecía de una extraña manera estar dándome la bienvenida así que antes de entrar simplemente suspire para calmarme y comencé a adentrarme en el. Este cementerio era uno de los más grandes de Japón, esta cerca de mi anterior casa y por aquello mismo, cerca también del bosque. La tumba de mi madre y la de Mikan se encontraban en el fondo en una pequeña colinita donde pegaba la luz de la luna, cuando llegue algo me sorprendió alguien ya se encontraba ahí dejando unas rosas rojas solo en la tumba de la madre de Mikan, pensé que podía ser un amigo suyo pero cuando me acerque más.

- Yukihara-san? - Pronuncie aquel nombre con demasiado asombro, ya que hace 10 años que no lo había visto, hace 10 años que no volvía a decir su nombre, hace 10 años que no sabia nada del padre de Mikan.


	3. Capitulo 3

Wooooow que bien que les haya gustado, bueno en este episodio espero realmente que se lleven grandes sorpresas :) por que digamos que me esforcé sobre todo en este episodio para lograr el parecido con los personajes originales y al mismo tiempo crear los míos propios w bueno realmente deseo muchos comentarios por este capitulo que le pondré todas mis energías :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
****_"Te encontré"_**

-Na...Natsume-kun? - Me respondió dudoso el padre de Mikan mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi como si no pudiera creer que yo realmente estuviera ahí, aun que para mi fuera más increíble el verlo...ya que realmente pensaba que estaba muerto...

Sus blancas manos que como siempre me sorprendían lo blancas que eran, tal y como la porcelana...pero bueno así también era Mikan y mamá...me tocaron la mejilla suavemente mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo con sus ojos azul cielo. De repente me abrazo cosa que me sorprendió más ya que la verdad nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos ya que para mi era el...el era el culpable de que mi madre y el amor de mi vida murieran, por lo que inconscientemente lo aleje rápidamente.

- Yukihara-san...perdone por preguntar pero que hace aquí? - Le pregunte la verdad un poco molesto, el no merecía estar aquí

Su sorpresa fue obviamente reflejada en sus ojos y me miro de una forma tan apacible y tierna...que me recordó a Mikan por lo que aparte la mirada lo más rápido que pude...Yuki se parecía demasiado a Mikan y eso me molestaba mucho.

-¿Que hago aquí eh? vine a ver a mi esposa... - Dijo con melancolía mientras miraba la tumba en donde descansaba mi madre - y al mismo tiempo estoy en búsqueda de una bestia que ah estado rondando el bosque últimamente, sera mejor que vuelvas Natsume-kun ¿o acaso no hay oído acerca de la bestia? - Decía mientras se acercaba a mi pero me evadió completamente.

- Si eh escuchado de aquella bestia, una la cual tiene los ojos rojos como la sangre y fríos como el hielo, la cual ah estado rondando últimamente por el bosque y el claro - Susurre mientras vagamente recordaba mi sueño con Mikan...no esa criatura de mi sueño no era mi dulce y amable Mikan...

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos, yo debo seguir persiguiendo a esa bestia y llevarla de nuevo a su encierro si no capturara a su presa...y eso no seria para nada bueno - Susurro lo ultimo mientras me miraba de reojo lo que me causo cierto escalofrió.

Yo estaba por hacerle caso eh irme lo más rápido posible, pero recordé el por que había ido ahí, a ese lugar que había estado evitando por tanto años, a este frió y lúgubre lugar el cual solamente tiene el aire de la muerte rondando. Para saludar a mi madre y a el amor de mi vida...pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo que me sorprendió de sobre manera y antes de que Yuki-san se fuera lo tome del brazo con fuerza.

- ¿Por que has venido a ver solo a mamá? ¿¡Por que no le has dejado flores a tu propia hija?! - Le grite furioso mientras sentía como la rabia invadía por completo mi cuerpo, pero se enfrió en un par de segundo y sentí como la sangre era alejada de mi cuerpo por completo.

- Por que ahí no esta mi hija - Dijo tan fría y secamente que por un segundo pensé que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos...- Sera mejor que te vayas pronto, si aquella bestia te encuentra ya no podre detenerla - Dijo antes de desaparecer de mi campo de visión por la densa lluvia que seguía cayendo.

Mi cuerpo estaba completamente estancado ahí, sentía como cada vez me mojaba más y más, pero mis piernas no me reaccionaban...la mirada de Yukihara fue tan...aterradora... ¿Que quiso decir con que Mikan no estaba ahí?, si yo mismo fui a su funeral, yo vi como los cuerpos de mi madre y el de Mikan fueron descendidos a mas de 10 metros bajo tierra. Entonces...

-¿Por que?...- Susurre mientras sentía como todo el peso de la lluvia caía en mis hombros.

**Mientras con Yukihara**

-Realmente ah crecido mucho ya veo por que te has escapado desde América para verlo - Decía Yuki mientras caminaba hacia el bosque - Pero sabes que el vive en un mundo completamente distinto al nuestro, no lo puedes simplemente obligar a que se convierta en uno de nosotros - Decía en forma de advertencia al aire como si alguien lo escuchara.

Llego al centro del claro y se saco la capucha negra que tenia la cual impedía al menos un poco que la lluvia mojara su rubia cabellera, giro todo su cuerpo y miro hacía un sauce enorme. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a tener un color carmesí y una sonrisa se formo levente.

-Eres una hija realmente consentida y malcriada eh Mikan? - Dijo antes de dirigir su mirada a unos enormes y rojos ojos que se encontraban en la cima de aquel sauce - Pero si es realmente lo que quieres no te detendré...después de todo sera tu primera comida luego de 10 años... - Susurro lo ultimo mientras una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se lograba divisar en la oscuridad del bosque.

**En la casa Hyuuga**

- Ya llegue - Dije un poco desanimado mientras caminaba directo a mi habitación - A verdad...papá hoy no vendrá a casa - Pensaba en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación y para mi sorpresa estaba con la ventana abierta - Demonios...- Dije ya molesto mientras la cerraba rápidamente.

Lo más probable es que cuando me haya ido la haya dejado abierta para que se despejara un poco el aire encerrado, pero ¿como mi padre no fue capaz de cerrarla? ahora toda mi pieza estaba hecha un desastre hasta mi armario se había abierto!, bueno ahora realmente no tenia mucha energía que digamos. Así que simplemente me tire a la cama eh inmediatamente me quede dormido.

**_Autora Pov_**

Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y la habitación de Natsume estaba en un completo silencio, el estaba completamente dormido con un sueño tan pesado que si un terremoto comenzara el no despertaría. Cuando de repente aparece cierta sombra de una figura delicada y curvilínea, con un cabello largo y ondeado en las puntas de un color castaño claro, aquella persona oh mejor conocida como "bestia" se acerco poco a poco al indefenso chico que no notaba aquella peligrosa presencia, la bestia se puso en cunclillas ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado por la tormenta de afuera y que gracias al haber forzado un poco la ventana de la habitación esta fácilmente se abrió.

Sus ojos rojos miraban penetrante mente al chico y unos colmillos se divisaron en una leve pero de alguna extraña forma...tierna... sonrisa.

-Te encontré... - Susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del chico pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven entre sueños comenzó a hablar.

-Mikan...yo...yo te salvare...lo juro... - Susurraba lo más probable teniendo la misma pesadilla de siempre.

Aun a pesar de la oscuridad se pudo notar un sonrojo en aquella formidable bestia, la cual inesperadamente comenzó a reír una risa delicada como la de una joven enamorada.

-Ahhh...Natsume perdón pero no me podrás salvar nunca ni a mi... - Susurraba mientras de nuevo peligrosamente volvía a acercarse al cuello del joven - ni a ti... jeje - Dijo antes de tocar con sus labios aquel cuello que por tantos años había deseado tener en su boca.


End file.
